


if i let go of your hand, will you fly away?

by alwayshighsomehow



Series: within this pitch darkness, you shine so bright [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angel Kim Seokjin | Jin, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demon Kim Namjoon | RM, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eventual Smut, Fairy Park Jimin, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Seokjin | jin is a fallen angel, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Witch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, fallen angels AU, jin is loved and by all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayshighsomehow/pseuds/alwayshighsomehow
Summary: Fallen angel Kim Seokjin is captured by a demon-ish clan. Despite of their differences, somehow they made it work. This is the story of how six members of the clan fell in love with Jin and vice-versa.





	1. All Of This Is Not Coincidence (We've Found Our Destiny)

Seokjin was a traveler without a destination for a very long time. He sometimes even forgot what it was like to be adamant on a cause. At one point he came into the realization that good intentions meant nothing as well as the justice taking place. There was no redemption for his own kind and he should have glad that he hadn't it worse like some others for _something that he didn't actually do._

The numbness took over him as he changed placed by one another. More time he spent on a horse than the time he spent on settling in any place on Earth. He learned the language and got accustomed to the local culture until he decided he overextended his stay. One inn after another without any remark.

However, it had been a long time ever since Seokjin encountered a fellow creature that didn’t belong on Earth. By chance, even longer. He could tell from their aura that never matched with the commoners but it never crossed his mind that he would find one on the dining room of such a filthy inn out of all the places. The damp smell was in the air, the food was disgusting and he could swear he just saw a rat passing by. Describing the dim room as unappetizing was being kind and the rooms upstairs were even worse.

The creature seemed to be not aware of his presence which was odd. All Seokjin could tell was the cloaked individual was a male and from the vibes he got, he seemed to be low ranked. He was probably young and inexperienced too. Otherwise, he could sensed him before he set his foot on the room, even possibly the town a week ago. Instead, he was drinking the soup eagerly. If Seokjin could stumbled upon him a decade ago, he wouldn’t think twice on his options. He let go of all the business of sort as soon as he understood there was no point of it.  He had no longer had anything to do with Underground business

So he got up and moved towards to door, left behind the creature with the singing drunks and all the others. People were cruel, people were rude and were all the ugliness he came across during his limited time he spent on Earth. He couldn’t decide which was more rot in that in, the bread served or the people inside? It didn’t matter either way. The only creature he cared at that very moment was his horse, Odeng which was tied at barn and need to be prepared before they hit the roads once again.

Even though there was a crowd inside, there were the only couple of horses at the barn in the backside of the inn. The alley was a shady dead end, he had no intention to stay in dark any longer than it is needed so he ignored the odd tingle he felt over his spine. 

“You are feeling lone, huh?” he stroke the mane hair of Odeng and looked over to see farrier but there was no one to prepare her for a ride. Seokjin had no reservation of taking things in his own hands. “Hang in there just a little bit more. Let me grab your saddle and we are good to go.”

“I don’t think so.” said a male voice from far. It was a tall shadow that spoke from the beginning of the alley. “You really think you can get away with everything you've done?”

“Get away with what?” asked Seokjin. He should have sensed him from ten-mile radius but he wasn’t aware of him just a second ago. That meant he knew how to hide. That meant he was strong. This was no good for him. If Seokjin wasn’t wrong, he had not faced any Underworld citizen but a demon embodied. Not a familiar, friendly one apparently.

“Don’t act like you are not after my clan. It's clear why you came into this town but you won't leave it."

There were other beings on the roofs around him. He was cornered in the night time, when the shadows were strongest the most and the demon was closer than he’d like. He was sure not in the best situation but it wasn’t his worst either. Seokjin knew his way with danger and he was not going down without a fight after all those years.

“I am not after anyone, not you and definitely not your brothers. Let's end this nonsense without any harm.” Seokjin tried to look intimidating but he was the disadvantage among the parties. He was more clever to fight a demon in the dark but the nearest streetlamp was in front of the inn and it didn’t provide enough light anyway. At any sudden movements, the ones at rooftop –there were 5 of them actually, two at each side and one at back – would jump on him like freaking spider monkeys but an unexpected attack was his only chance at survival. He had to get away from this dead end and it had to be upfront. Fudge.

“Don't you know who I am or what I am? You can’t kill me, not even with your hellfire,” There was no way he could have killed him unless he was once an angel himself and Seokjin was indoubt he actually was. He would have known otherwise. He wasn’t familiar with any of them actually and the auras indicated that not all of them were demons, which was good. He could have work with this. But he needed to take control of the situation first. “Do you have a death wish, demon?”

Demon just came forward without answering the question asked. Seokjin took a step back reflexively. When he heard someone landed behind him, he drew his blade from his inner pocket but he was too late for his own good. He managed to cut the one who landed but it barely scraped. Meanwhile, the demon grasped his shoulder and burned it. He kept his grasp even when Seokjin turned around stabbed him from the side as hard as he could. He shouldn’t have turned his back at the other one because they just felled him on the ground and lost the blade. The two of them kept wrestled over dominance. The boy was good but nowhere near Seokjin. He still had his emergency dagger at his boots and only if he manages to take hostage the boy-

As he tried to reach his celestial dagger in his left boot, the ones on tops were landed as they caused an almost earthquake and separated the boy from him. Before he reacted, there was already someone stepping and sitting on each of his limbs. Trying to get away from them only made his skin scratched more. One of the ‘monkeys’ just kicked the dagger out from his reach.

"You are quite a nuisance, aren't you?" said one of them. The one who stood up with the demon. Was he the one who Seokjin thought he was-

Only then their assumed leader, the demon looked down upon him while also holding on his stab wound. “Pack him.” was the only words came out of his mouth.

The rest was blurry as he was strangled into concussion on in front of dear Odeng, whom future Seokjin wondered later.

 


	2. The Universe Has Moved For Us, Without Missing A Thing

Seokjin woke up to almost stygian darkness.

It was cold on a hot summer day, so he was probably at a dungeon. He was not able to see anything but a gut feeling told him he was far away from civilization. His throat wasn’t fully healed, so he blacked out a day at most and he had no idea how much distance these demons dragged him.

He was tied to a chair tightly, which was kind of his captors. They even let him keep his pants and undershirt on. The untold standard with high profile captives was chaining the prisoner on arms and legs to both side half naked. There should have been at least a collar to keep him from reaching the ropes. Not that the ropes were ordinary ones, but still. They were cold against his skin so he guessed they were from metal but definitely not silver. He couldn’t just chew them anyway. Yet he could still get away from it with the help of his improvisation skills if he sacrifices some skin on the process. He was not going to die from infection or blood loss. If flaying himself would get him away from there, then flaying it was.

His throat was aching. They broke his windpipe for Pete’s sake. They aimed to knock him unconscious rather than just kill him and be done with it for an unknown reason. Seokjin assumed them wrong. He assumed this was a revenge of his past actions to their kind. The last thing his eyes laid on was a face belonged to someone he knew so dearly. That someone, was capable of killing him and yet he didn’t.

He was able to move slightly yet he kept rubbing himself on the ropes. His shirt soaked and get and more bloodied. It was still tainted with demon blood and only if he gets it to interact with his own blood…  
It wasn’t enough for an explosion but a little bit of damage was enough. He was aware it was not going to wear off his ropes but he never intended to undo it himself. Personally, he would prefer his captors to untie him. If he was needed alive, then they had to bite his bait.

Finally the blood he spilled started to go down. He had to be quick until it stained and stopped moving. The pain on his arms only increased but he was not a person to give up so easily. The moment he felt his hopes fell down a little, was the moment he felt a tingly warmness on his belly. He saw a tiny spark on the middle of darkness and the brightness afterward herald his freedom.

* * *

 

 On his dream, there was someone who talked to him constantly.

He had no idea who he was. The voice was unclear and it was pitch-black darkness like the basement. Might he be still down there and hallucinating? No, he wasn’t. The voice sounded like it was coming from under the water. He didn’t feel his fingers too. Either he lost both his fingers and ability to hear, or he was in a dream. 

 _So humans dream like this, huh?_ Seokjin thought. Except for the fact that he wasn’t one of them and he didn’t do “dream” stuff. Dreams were not just random picks of the subconscious mind, dreams were supposed to be divine for them, this was how they received messages during their field days on emergencies. It happened to him only once during his career it felt nothing like this vague mess.

It didn’t matter since he seemed to regain his senses. He was lying down on a soft bed. The sunlight was directly on his eyelids and he automatically raised his hand to block it but he couldn't. He was chained by both of his wrists.

“You are awake.”

The voice came from the darker side of the room. The sun was directly in his eyes so his vision was not the best but as much as he could see, there was a young man there with gray hair and beautiful facial features. He was swinging his legs on the table he sat on just like a 5-year-old. But most importantly he was _sparkling._

“And you are sparkling.” Said Seokjin without any resignation. It was weird. He was kidnapped by a pack of demons so who was he anyway? What was he doing? What was going to happen to him? Lots of question was on his mind without any answer.

“I happen to do that under the sunlight.” He said in a mocking way but the curiosity was traced on the look on his face. He was too much of an innocent human child but Seokjin knew better to fool himself.

 “Most of my family members are not very fond of the sun.” The boy jumped from the huge console and kept talking from the other side of the room. “Luckily, it is just bothersome for me and we have to keep a  close watch on you after your suicide attempt. Hyung said you could blow our entire vault if there was enough demon blood. It was clever and you have my respect.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Do not ask me. Hobi-hyung is almost here anyway. It was nice to meet an angel, I hope you make it alive.” said the sparkle kid and left Seokjin by himself tied on a bed.  It was their another rookie mistake, to leave the prisoner unsupervised even for a minute.

He was chained not to the bed but ground with metal chains this time. They probably immobilized the bed too. He was all alone in a large, almost empty room with sky blue walls. There was an empty, see-through cabinet with nothing but a couple of bottles in it. The scribe desk next to the cabinet had no sort of paper or book on it too. The furniture was far away from filling the large room.

The console that the kid sat on previously was away from him. The glass vase with a single peony in it could be handy if he ever managed to get his hands on it.

There was a painting of a black bird, a raven with broad wings while floating in the air freely and proudly. 

His moment of observation was interrupted by the sound of door creak. The man who entered the room had the wildest smile Seokjin had ever seen in his whole damned life. His hand was full of herbs, bottles, and parchments. The boy mentioned a hyung that was about to come, that must be him. What was his name again? And for the sake of Heavens, was it Seokjin or was the man was whistling?

The man put his belongings onto the table and started to pick up whatever was left in the cabinet and he acted as he was unaware of his presence. Seokjin was unable to switch to his invisible form ever since the fall. What was wrong with the man then? Was he ignoring him on purpose?

"Hey, you!" Seokjin called. "Can you close the curtains, please?"

The man kept continuing whatever he was doing with those herbs. He checked the parchments several times. He was still whistling.

Well then, it was time for Seokjin to take matters into his hand.

The thing was, that neither of his hands nor his feet could reach to the curtains due to the chains. He couldn't move around his bed either. He probably looked like he needed an exorcist. He imagined the smiling man shouting down the hall ' _S_ omeone, bring the holy water and a priest! _'_. Too bad he was not allowed to blame demons messing up in his head when he went nuts _over those flippin' curtains he just can't manage to close_.

"Stop. You are going to harm yourself. Again." said the man who was not smiling anymore. He stood right beside Seokjin. "Your kind heals more efficiently under sunshine."

"That's not true. The injuries should be exposed-" the man sat on the bed and drew his shirt upwards. "-to the sun." His voice got lower. His skin was looking much better than he expected. The cuts on his arms and merely on his chest would not take more than a day to be good to go on normal circumstances but he had a chemical burn around his abdomen before. So he should have been facing his bare ugly flesh at that moment. But not only his cuts were fully healed, but also his skin had nothing but some scratches. It was not possible if he was unconscious only for any less than several weeks.

"How long I was asleep?"

"You mean how many days passed since I heard an explosion only by chance and we found you bleeding all over the place? Only 5 days, almost a week. They thought you wouldn't wake up at all. Not me though." He said while mixing the ingredients in the cup. "Dude, what you did there was fucked up and I live with demons." 

He started to gently apply the green paste over his damaged areas. Seokjin didn't protest and let that soothing effect sink in. If the man was capable of healing him, then so be it. It wasn't like he could kill him anyway.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me and why are you healing me now? You are not a demon, neither the kid before."

"My name is Hoseok and I am a warlock but I work as a medic part-time. That was Jimin you met earlier but you have to ask him that question personally." He put the cup aside and lowered Seokjin's shirt. He was on his feet again. "Our leader should answer the rest but let's say that there was a severe change of circumstances."

"Wha- when can I see them?" Seokjin called behind the guy as he walked to the door. He was afraid to be locked away. He was afraid that there could be other reasons for the change of their hearts. The sooner he talked to their leader sooner he would get away.

"When we believe you wouldn't do something stupid."

The sound of a key was clear enough for Seokjin to hear from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone !!
> 
> i was going to update weekly but here is your chapter as a celebration of the comeback of our boys <3
> 
> as you may notice, the chapter titles are shamelessly taken from bts songs. you can comment the names of the songs if you recognize it right away (dont cheat please)
> 
> feel free to comment. you can point on my grammar or plotline mistakes. unfortunately, i began this journey without a beta and i hope it doesn't show. i have a rough plan on plot but i'm always open to suggestions also i'd like to answer your questions too.
> 
> come and talk with me on tumblr under the same user name (sorry i dont know how to add a link)


End file.
